My Skin
by greenbugguitarpants
Summary: Hermione and Draco have sex... but she didn't want it. Hermione thinks she's dirt. Ron's a pain in the ass. Harry's confused. Based on Natalie Merchant's song My skin


**Okay people this is a fanfic for a Youtube video called Hermione Granger- My Skin by goldentrio. Check it out!–GBFP**

On the outside she was paying attention in class, the lesson on ancient ruins was dull but on the inside she was a hollow shell. Images flashed through her mind he was so close, her skin prickled. An enchanted paper machete crane came flying into her hands. She grabbed it before anyone saw but when she opened it, she realized it was from him.

_I had fun last night Mudblood..._

Was written neatly in his snobby handwriting. She began trembling and she heard him laughing along with his friends. The images of what he did to her was playing like a movie in her mind...

_She sobbed and begged but he didn't listen. "Shut up Mudblood!" he snapped; throwing his jeans across the room. "This'll be fun..." he smirked and climbed on her..._

"Hermione?" someone asked she was somehow in the Gryffindor common room.

She snapped out of her spastic thought "Yes Ron?"

"What's wrong?" he stood up and came to her side.

"Nothing's wrong..."

"Well... you've been acting weird—"

She cut him off "I said I'm fine Ron!"

Stunned Ron walked backwards "I'll just... leave you to your thoughts then..." and exit through the portrait hole.

Guilt swept over her. This whole situation was driving her insane. She just wanted to be alone and be the dirt she was and felt like. Out of frustration she flew herself on the chair next to the fire and stared into the flames.

"_Come here Mudblood..." he smirked, walking towards her. He pulled his wand out from his robes. _

"_No..." she shrieked._

_He touched her hand and pulled her towards him..._

She will never be able to erase that moment from her life. Without a doubt it was Draco Malfoy who left her a hollow shell of her former self...

*****

"I had fun last night Mudblood?" Ron re-read the letter that fell out of her school bag over and over again, becoming heartbroken more and more as he read it. Slowly he folded the letter back up and shoved it in her bag.

In his eyes the girl he loved was sneaking off with the person he hated...

The next day he confronted her in the common room, she was still in the same seat but she already changed her clothes.

"Hermione." He said bitterly. She barely noticed he was there but just looked at him. "Been sleeping with Malfoy?"

"Malfoy?!" Hermione said in disbelief "I'm not doing anything with him—!"

"I read his note!" Ron shot back.

"You shouldn't be going through my things!"

"Afraid I'm going to find out you're a _whore_!?" the words were like a slap in the face to her. She stood abruptly and stormed off "Y—" she held her tongue and stormed out of the portrait hole.

Ron turned to Harry who just came down the stairs "D'you reckon she's gonna run off with Malfoy again?"

"Dunno..." Harry had a feeling that there was something more to Hermione's behavior than what she was showing. He noticed that she wasn't raising her hand in class anymore and that after all of the classes were over she just locked herself in her room.

*****

"What did you do to me?" Hermione whimpered. Draco just laughed. She turned away and ran before he could hurt her again.

*****

"You're a right foul git you know that?!" Harry snapped at Hermione when he saw her by the lake

Hermione gasped "He's got a point you know..." Ron mumbled.

"Stay away from me!" Harry shouted.

"Shut up!" her voice squeaked; tears formed in her eyes as she stormed off.

"She's probably alone in her room, crying her eyes out..." Ron said bitterly.

*****

Hate spread through her body like never before. That _git _Ron Weasly was getting himself into something he doesn't even know what he's talking about again. "Now Harry's in on it too..." she whispered; wiping her face on a towel.

The images ran through her mind again.

_Malfoy was on her, while she was screaming..._

_When she saw Harry after she'd been petrified..._

_And Ron's painful words "You're fraternizing with the enemy!"_

"_The enemy?!" she asked in disbelief._

"I'm such dirt..." she whimpered curling up in a ball on her bed.

"_Scared Mudblood?" he smirked._

"_Shut up!" she cried._

Her decision was clear. She'll have to leave Hogwarts, to rid the pain of Malfoy... Hermione got up and dressed herself in proper clothing and headed for the Headmaster's office. When she entered the common room it was empty. Not a trace of where Harry and Ron might have gone. She brushed it off and continued to walk...

*****

"The thing is... I-I cant stay here anymore..." Hermione didn't even look at Dumbledore's face.

Stunned Dumbledore nodded "We'll miss you, Ms. Granger..." he said humbly. With a heavy heart she left the office and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

*****

"What's your problem!?" Harry bombarded Hermione with questions as soon as she took her seat in the corner.

Hermione didn't look at him "I said no, over and over again..." her voice was barely over a whisper.

Harry walked over "He raped you...?" she didn't respond. Her breathing became shorter and shorter as more tears welled up. "It was rape Hermione... there's nothing you can do to change it..." Harry held her while she sobbed into his jacket.

They passed Malfoy on the way to breakfast the next morning, instinctively Harry pulled her away from him.

When they all came back to the common room during break Ron lashed furiously "All you want is attention!"

"You don't even know what your talking about!!" Hermione lashed back. Ron scoffed and headed in up to his dorm. Broken hearted, she threw herself onto the couch.

*****

The time came for one of their classes they shared with the Slytherin's: Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid brought a weird creature again and told everybody to try identify it.

When everything was quiet Malfoy shouted "Cheating on me with Potter, Mudblood? I thought I was your favorite in bed!" Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

*****

During lunch Ron was having another one of his hissy fits "What, are you pregnant now?" he unwrapped a package Mrs. Weasly sent him. "_Another _reason for you to flaunt yourself all over school?" he hit a nerve.

*****

That evening Hermione was in her room, packing her bags. Everyone was down in the Great Hall eating dinner but she knew Malfoy was down there so she refused. She was so caught up in packing she didn't even hear Harry coming.

"You're leaving...?" he asked shocked.

"Tomorrow... I'm going home..." she closed her trunk.

"_Stop it!" she screamed._

"_Not very friendly..." he smirked._

"_you're fraternizing with the enemy!" Ron's voice snapped._

"_Stay away from me!" Harry's voice shouted._

"_Filthy little Mudblood!!" Malfoy's voice hissed._

"_She's probably alone in her room crying her eyes out..." Ron's voice haunted._

Everything was so overwhelming she just wanted everyone to leave her alone. She threw ripped her hat off, throwing herself on the ground; sobbing.

*****

"What's Hermione been doing lately?" Ron asked Harry "Sneaking off with Malfoy again?"

"Are you really that ignorant?" Harry snapped.

"She betrayed us, for that ferret!"

"She didn't ask for it to happen Ron!"

"Well I bet she didn't regret it when it did..."

Seamus, Dean, and Neville all held their tongue and pretended not to hear. Harry got out of bed and walked over to Ron's bed. "She said no, Ron." He said in hushed tone "He raped her" he paused "She's going home tomorrow...."

"What...?" Ron's eyes got big.

*****

Hermione awaited the carriage that would take her home and nervously pulled on her sweater.

Ron caught a glimpse at her and bolted "Hermione no!"

"Ron—?"

"I need you!" he pleaded "You're my best friend—!"

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT?!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry...."

Miraculously Hermione threw herself into his arms. "Everyone's going to find out..." she sobbed.

"S'okay..." he patted her back "S'okay..." Ron managed to convince her to stay

*****

The trio were walking their way to Hagrid's hut but Ron stopped suddenly. "It just got worse..." he said pointing to Malfoy and his gang.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Harry hissed.

"Ah! Come to see the show?" Malfoy sneered at Hermione.

"YOU! YOU FOUL, LOTHSOME, EVIL, LTTLE, COCKAROACH!!!" she pointed her wand at his throat. Malfoy whimpered. Hesitantly Hermione lowered her wand. When Malfoy pried his eyes open he started laughing. She turned away and _BAM _she punched him in the face.

"Ah! Malfoy!" Crabbe shouted "You okay?!"

"Come on! Let's go!" Goyle said.

The trio watched as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stumbled up the hill.

"That felt good..." Hermione said happily.

"Not good. _Brilliant_!" Ron laughed.


End file.
